¿Ésto es Amor?
by Mirai Hatsune
Summary: Este es un fanfic LenxMikuxKaito. Nos trata de que Miku llega a una nueva ciudad. Ella asiste a la 'Academia Vocaloid', donde conoce a Len del cual se enamora perdidamente pero este ya tiene una novia (Neru). Miku también se siente atraída hacia Kaito, lo cual causa un triangulo amoroso.


**Bueno :3 Soy Mirai Hatsune un gusto n.n **

**Este es el primer Fanfic que hago no sé si este bien o sea de su agrado, espero les guste ^^**

**Empecemos! ouo**

* * *

**POV MIKU:**

Mi nombre es Hatsune Miku. Tengo 16 años, mi cabello es de un verde aqua atado en dos coletas, mis ojos son del mismo color. Mi piel es blanca y un poco pálida. Soy una persona extrovertida, amable y amigable, aunque algo tímida.

Llegué a esta ciudad hace 1 semana. Tuvimos que mudarnos debido al trabajo de mis padres, espero esta sea la última vez que nos mudemos estoy cansada de ir por casi todas las ciudades y no poder entablar una buena amistad por estos viajes.

Hoy es mi primer día de clases en la Academia Vocaloid. Espero conseguir varios amigos y pasar momentos felices con ellos.

-Miku! Apresúrate o llegarás tarde -dijo mi madre gritándome desde el auto.-

-Sí! Bajo enseguida, mamá! -tomé mi mochila, bajé lo más rápido posible que podía y me subí al auto.-

Miré por la ventana y pude notar algunos alumnos dirigiéndose a la academia. Mi madre me dejo justo en la puerta de entrada, era increíblemente grande aquella puerta.

-Cuídate hija! Haz muchos amigos, si mi pequeña? -dijo mi madre con un tono muy alegre y dulce como el de las madres que te tratan como un bebé.-

Me sentía avergonzada por su comentario, quisiera que la tierra me tragara.

-S-Si mamá, lo haré… -le respondí nerviosa sonriendo forzadamente.-

Me paré justo enfrente de la gran puerta. Sentía tantos nervios, es ese sentimiento de desesperación que no me dejaba respirar. Pensaba, _¿Ellos me aceptarán? ¿Les agradaré? ¿Qué sucederá si no logro conseguir ningún amigo? _Todos esos pensamientos invadían mi mente. Me sentía nerviosa y angustiada.

Solté un pequeño suspiro y me dispuse a pasar.

Al entrar quede asombrada. En la entrada podía verse una hermosa fuente decorada con algunas flores que llevaban varios detalles. Caminé por los pasillos estaban relucientes. Olfatee una extraña combinación de lavanda y fresas que a mi parecer era agradable. Observé las salas de computación, música, arte, el teatro, gimnasio y finalmente el laboratorio.

Llegué al lugar donde se encontraban los casilleros. Se podía ver una gran multitud de alumnos, conversando de las vacaciones y la felicidad en sus vidas. Al verlos todos eran muy bien parecidos. No sé por qué siento que irradiaban belleza, encanto y armonía.

Pero me fijé en un chico casi de mi misma estatura, su piel era blanca con toques rosas, sus bellos ojos azules profundos, su cabello rubio suave al contacto.

Era realmente hermoso, me pregunto cuál será su nombre… Me encantaría poder dirigirle la palabra. Yo… no entendía muy bien lo que sentía.

-Él es tan lindo, quisiera tenerlo cerca…-cuando pronuncié esas palabras me puse más roja que un tomate, por consiente salí lo mas rápido posible de aquel lugar.-

Mi madre me había dicho que tenía que hablar con el director para saber en qué salón estaré ubicada. Fui hacia la dirección me atendió el director que aparentaba unos 35 años, su cabello era marrón oscuro al igual que sus ojos y llevaba unos lentes algo grandes.

-Señorita Hatsune, es un placer que este en nuestra academia, por favor tome asiento-me dijo con seriedad, por lo cual asentí rápidamente con mi cabeza y me senté.-

-Bueno, estará ubicada en el salón ''A'', espero esté a gusto en nuestra institución y estudie con entusiasmo -me dijo amablemente.-

-Claro! Daré lo mejor de mí y me esforzaré al máximo -le respondí con una alegre sonrisa, salí de la dirección y me dispuse a buscar el salón.-

Daba vueltas por todos lados, caminaba por los pasillos, subía y bajaba las escaleras. La academia era increíblemente inmensa que ni siquiera sabía en donde estaba parada. Estaba completamente perdida… De nuevo ese sentimiento de desesperación desgarrador que me impedía respirar. Me senté en un rincón, apoye mi cabeza en mis rodillas y empecé a llorar.

No entendía por qué lloraba, pero no podía detenerme.

Escuche que alguien se acercaba a mí pero decidí no prestarle atención. Una voz peculiar me dijo:

-Te encuentras bien? Sucede algo? -levante la mirada y pude ver aquel chico rubio, quedé contemplada ante él, no sabía que decirle.-

-E-Etto…? S-Si, lo que sucede es que me he perdido -le respondí mientras secaba mis lágrimas y suspiraba un poco.-

-Si deseas yo puedo ayudarte -dijo él mostrándome una hermosa sonrisa.-

-H-Hai…Arigato -le respondí con una sonrisa fingida.-

El extendió su mano en signo de ayuda para que pudiera levantarme al cual yo correspondí.

-Soy Len Kagamine y tú eres..? -lo dijo en un tono tierno.-

-Ah..? Si! M-Mi nombre es Miku…Hatsune Miku -le respondí algo nerviosa, voltee a otro lado intentando disimular mi sonrojo.-

-Es un placer conocerte Miku-chan! Sería un problema que te llamará así? -me dijo Len tímidamente.-

-C-Claro que no lo sería…Te molestaría si te digo Len-kun? -cuando dije esas palabras me puse aún más roja provocando lo mismo en el.-

-H-Hai Miku-chan…-lo dijo con una voz entrecortada y nerviosa.- Y dime…a que salón te diriges?

-S-Si! Al salón ''A'' fue lo que me indico el director- le dije.-

-Que suerte! Yo también estoy ubicado en ese salón, al parecer estaremos juntos -me dijo Len con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.-

-Hai Len-kun~, por favor cuida de mi…-agache mi cabeza estando ruborizada por mi comentario.-

-De acuerdo Miku-chan…A partir de ahora siempre estaré a tu lado -dijo Len alegre, es se fue acercando a mí y me dio un tierno abrazo. -

Se sintió tan cálido y raro a la vez. Estuvimos así por varios segundos, luego nos separamos torpemente estando rojos.

-E-Etto…Len-kun~ creo que deberíamos apresurarnos -le decía muestras no podía evitar disimular mis nervios _(¿Será que me está empezando a gustar Len?) _Al pensar eso me sonroje aún más.-

-S-Si! Vamos Miku-chan! -fuimos caminando un poco lento hacia es salón conversando de algunos temas, aunque realmente quedaba algo lejos.-

**POV LEN:**

Soy Len Kagamine. Tengo 14 años, mi cabello es rubio y mis ojos son de un azul oscuro. Soy una persona tranquila, alegre y pacífica. Pero puedo llegar a ser un seductor…?**( N/A: Len pervert ewe…)**

No sé por qué cuando estoy con Miku todo es muy diferente. Me siento nervioso, confundido, raro…_ ¿Qué es este sentimiento?_

Quisiera sentir su respiración, envolverme en su enloquecedora fragancia, poder sentir con mis dedos ese suave y sedoso cabello.

No entendí muy bien lo que me sucedía, una voz decía que me acercara más a ella, por lo cual yo obedecí. La abrasé. Estuvimos así por varios segundos…_ ¿Qué es lo que me sucede?, siento… como describirlo, afecto? Cariño, curiosidad? Esto podría ser… ¿Amor a primera vista?_

Me hundí es mis pensamientos, ruborizándome cada vez más.

Noté que Miku lucía completamente sonrojada, de seguro yo estaba igual. Los dos nos separamos torpemente, nos dirigimos hacia el salón, conversando un poco en el camino ya que en realidad se encontraba algo lejos de donde nos encontrábamos.

Conversamos de varios temas y situaciones. Ella mencionó que su pasatiempo preferido era cantar, tocaba varios instrumentos como el piano, guitarra, violín, etc.

-Cantar? -le dije yo con una sonrisa-

-Sí, es lo que más me gusta hacer en mis tiempos libres y podría decirse que es mi talento…-me respondió con su hermosa sonrisa, con un leve sonrojo en sus blancas mejillas.-

-Crees que…Pudieras cantar un poco para mí? -le dije a Miku entusiasmado, realmente quería escucharla cantar.-

-Uh? D-De acuerdo…-dijo Miku suspirando preparándose para cantar.-

Miku comenzó a cantar una canción llamada ''Hoshi no Kakera''. Era hermosa y encantadora.

Ya después de un momento mis oídos simplemente se dejaron llevar por la melodiosa voz de Miku, no había nada que hubiese querido hacer más que estar escuchándola cantar.

-Eh…? Len! -dijo ella interrumpiendo mis fantasías.-

-Ah, sí, lo siento yo…bueno tienes una hermosa voz -respondí, deseando no haber sonado muy tierno

-Arigato Len-kun…~ -dijo saltando, ella simplemente hacia que este lugar lleno de apariencias mejorara para mí.-

-Bueno eh, creo que se nos hace tarde, no crees? -le dije.-

-Si eso creo, corramos! -me dijo con una hermosa sonrisa en su rostro, me tomo de la mano corriendo hacia el salón.-

-Aquí es -le dije.-

Ella se detuvo me miró de una forma valiente y decidida, entro al salón, sus hermosas coletas se movían al compás de si caminar.

**POV MIKU:**

Len me pidió que cantará, pesé miles de cosas, me ruboricé y en un tono algo bajo empecé a cantar.

Solo pensaba…_Él es tan hermoso. _Luego decidimos entrar, abrí la puerta y todos nos miraron, el Sensei nos miró muy enojado.

-Señor Kagamine usted ha pedido permiso para ir al baño hace más de 15 minutos! -dijo el Sensei furioso.-

Len se asustó y tartamudeo. Inmediatamente interrumpí y dije:

-Disculpe Sensei, ha sido mi culpa estaba perdida y él me ha ayudado -dije nerviosa.-

-Bueno…-respondió con un suspiro.- Solo por esta vez estas salvado Kagamine.

-Hai! Gomenasai Sensei -dijo Len asustado.-

-Toma asiento y tu Miku párate enfrente de todos para que te puedas presentar -dijo el Sensei.-

-De acuerdo! -dijimos Len y yo obedeciendo las órdenes indicadas.-

Me paré en frente de todos, me moría de nervios.

-Adelante -dijo el Sensei con una amable sonrisa.-

-Etto…bueno soy Hatsune Miku, tengo 16 años, me mude hace poco a esta ciudad por lo cual no la conozco muy bien. Por favor cuiden de mi -lo dije en voz baja sonrojándome.-

-Muy bien Miku, te sentaras en medio de Shion Kaito y Kagamine Len -dijo sentenciando.-

Señalo con su dedo el asiento que estaba en medio de un chico con un cabello azul al igual que sus ojos, era muy atractivo y hermoso. Creo que su nombre era Kaito, al otro extremo estaba Len el chico que conocí hace poco.

Me ruboricé al ver el asiento en el que debía sentarme, estaba en medio e dos hermosos chicos que capturaron mi atención. Mi corazón comenzó a latir con rapidez, no entiendo por qué lo hacía…

_¿Qué me sucede?..._

* * *

**Bueno hasta aquí el Fanfic eue ¿Les gusto? Realmente espero que les haya gustado :I Quiero saber a cuantas personas les gusto este Fanfic que estoy haciendo y si me va bien subiré los demás ^^**

**N/A: Nota de autora :v**

**Agradezco a Rebeca-nee, Milena :3 y Angie x3 Gracias por su ayuda!**


End file.
